Run Away With Me
by nellz
Summary: CrissColfer drabble! Not famous Darren spots Famous Chris Colfer on the subway in his weeding suit.. sobbing.


Darren was seating in his usual spot in the subway. Headphones in position and white mocha frap, extra expresso. His head leaned back against the subway wall as he had his eyes closed. His satchel was on top of his lap as his hand rested on it.

_Edge of Desire – John Meyer came on. Gosh, Darren loved this song. And this Pandora station. _

As exhausted as he was, he had to go to school. Four more stops, two buses and a few blocks of walking and he'll be at NYU. He was in his last year and he finally made it. It took him longer then a regular student would've liked but Darren only did part-time. He had to pay for school some way or another. So he settled, thanking God he even got to NY period, nevertheless NYU.

So, his schedule consisted of work, work, coffee break, school, school, another coffee break,_ finally at home_, phone call to his pops at the Elder's Home. _Not that his Alzheimer's will help him remember who he was, but Darren knows one day he will. One phone call, he knows it._ And then to his precious bed.

But for now, Darren was stuck in the subway relaxing for the little that he could.

_**59 Street Columbus Circle /**__8 Avenue__ is our next stop. _

Darren sighed as the song finally changed. He tapped his left foot as he bugled up as the subway was coming to a stop that was rather harsh. His eyes were still closed as he heard the subway doors open. He heard people coming in and out, like the usual. The doors closed and the subway started moving once again_. Three more stops_ Darren thought, _just three_.

Darren continued to tap his foot as he let out a long breath ad brought his head forward while opening his eyes. He held a hold on his phone as he lowered the music a bit. He glanced at the guy that was now seating in front of him. He looked down at his feet and gave another quick look, trying hard not to make it obvious that he wanted to stare.

Because that was Chris Colfer seating tensely in front of Darren on the subway. And at this point, he was just gawking. His mouth almost falling.

He sat by himself_, even though Darren thought he really shouldn't be alone in NYC_, in a beautiful, fancy and definitely expensive white suit with a pink rose in the pocket on his left. He stared at the floor with an almost disbelief look that Darren never noticed because it was fucking Chris Colfer. Kurt Hummel, Carson Phillips, the American actor, singer, author _and_ producer; Emmy and Golden Globe winner.

_And beautiful, _he thought. More beautiful then he could've imagine. I mean, yes, Darren has seen who he was on TV and such. And he knew he was a handsome guy but Lord have mercy, he never knew he was this beautiful.

Beautiful. It was almost haunting. That beautiful that leaves you completely breathless. Darren didn't know what it was, but all he knew was that in a room full of beautiful paintings and drawings, this guy would be the only thing that would stand out.

And yes. Darren couldn't catch his breath when he saw Chris put his hands in his face and slouch down almost to his knees. He stood silent for a minute and Darren didn't understand his movements until he heard a sob came out from his direction.

He looked around the subway as it had three teens seating in the back laughing and a couple elders towards the opposite direction.

You know when your body does something that you didn't expect it to do? Like you have no control of where your feet are headed but your head knows exactly what is doing while your heart is screaming "Do it!"? This was pretty much what was going on with Darren. He stood up very nonchalantly and sat next to Chris. And just heard him sob. For a whole minute, he just sat next to Chris looking straight ahead with all his belongings on his lap. With time, Darren would've thought he was going to calm down, but he never did. He kind of just got worse, really.

Darren put his drink on the floor, not caring for it. He set his things next to the empty chair beside him. After that he cleared his throat and extended his arm to the side getting closer and closer to Chris and patted his back.

"You're alright."

_And Chris fell onto Darren. _And cried harder_. _

"Whoa- Hey, hey, it's ok. Really, its fine," Darren said, at first with a surprised tone but leaving it behind quickly. Now speaking with Chris like he was an old friend. Darren's arm was now wrapped on Chris upper back, circling around his shoulders as the other hand wrapped around above his waist. Chris hands were still covering his face as his head leaned onto Darren's upper right chest.

_And sobbed. _

Darren lowered his hand that was positioned on his upper back, and rubbed it. Saying "shh." It was honestly all too crazy. He was seating on a subway, massaging Chris Colfer's back and telling him that it all was going to be okay. He didn't think of anything besides the moment that he was experiencing right now. He didn't think if Chris was going to call the police after this or if he was going to push him off, or if he was going to think that Darren was a creep that was completely in love with him. He honestly didn't care. Because the way Darren felt at that particular moment was something indescribable.

"_Ma, where's daddy?" Darren said as he stood at the door of his parents' bedroom. _

"_Oh baby, he's at the doctors. He's a bit sicky. Remember he told us he will be back very, very soon sweetheart," she responded back. _

"_Oh." He looked down to the floor as he held his thumb in his mouth with his blanket and teddy on his hand. The light from the moon reflecting only towards him. "I want him to come home, mamma." He looked up. _

"_He will, I promise." She gave a sad smile and gestured her hands out towards him. "You want to come up and sleep with me tonight? I'm a little lonely, honey buns. I promise morning tickles and chocolate pancakes!" She stated. _

_Darren looked up with his big Amber Rose eyes and gasped. She gave a light laugh when she saw his tiny body running towards her. He reached the bed as he threw his things on top and miserably tried to climb up. He did. Eventually. With a little help from mamma, of course. _

_He settled next to her as they cuddled up with one another with blankets wrapped around them. Darren smiled widely as his breath and took hold of his mamma. He knew his papa was sick and he just wanted him to be better. But right now, feeling his mamma close made him feel like everything was going to be okay. He felt relaxed and whole, like his papa wasn't going to be sick anymore and that- _

And that's what it felt like to him. Maybe it_ was_ the fact that it was Chris, but Darren loved the feeling of having this famous and fabulous stranger in his hold. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to hear Chris sob anymore. He just wanted to hold him. And make him feel worthwhile. He wanted to do it.

"You'll be fine, I promise you that," he spoke quietly.

He just wanted to touch all the imperfections of this perfect man that cried for something that wasn't worth his tears.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here, I promise."

And seal him and every scar this man had.

"He never deserved you," Darren spoke again as he rubbed his back and his sobs became quiet.

Because there's no other way to express what he felt as he caressed this man, like he could do it after forever.

"I'll never leave you. You're fine here, with me," he said above right into his ear.

He just wants to run his hands over everything he can't touch of him.

Chris let go and lifted himself up and Darren let go as well. Chris' eyes were big and puffy and blue. And sad. He stared at Darren, who was suited up in his work clothes. For a while, he just simply stared at the guy in front of him. Chris should've been terrified. But he leaned towards Darren and wrapped his arms around his neck as he hugged him. Darren was caught by surprise but quickly hugged back and wrapped his arms onto his lower waist slightly.

Like they were the only two in the subway.

"Thank you," Chris whispered into Darren's ear. Darren smiled, forgetting who this person was, but just knowing it was Chris. Chris who cried on his shoulders. Now wondering how the _hell_ he was going to tell this guy to run away with him.


End file.
